Check Again
by Pleepers
Summary: Sasuke never thought to have loved his employee. His employee doesn't even work directly under him. Rather, an employee at the supermarket located in his family owned village, a small village in the concrete jungle called a city. He never even gave a shit about love until now. SasuNaru lemon Don't read it if u hate yaoi CUZ THAT'S WHAT THIS SHIT'S ABOUT


**Guys, I haven't been able to update my stories on here nor the ones on my Wattpad which I hope to continue once I get all my other ideas down...I'm seriously sorry...**

* * *

Everyday, I pass by the family supermarket only to see that beautiful sunshine hair, golden tan skin, and the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen. And I'm not talking about a girl here. No way will I ever willingly look at a girl that way. This boy that stacks the fruits and vegetables at the end of the day right before closing time at exactly 8:30 pm has caught my sight and he instantly became the only thing that I live for. He's not from a wealthy or a showbiz family (even though he could definitely pass for a model), nor does he come from any ancient or important lineage but he's the only one who's made Sasuke Uchiha, the wealthiest and handsomest man on earth feel this way. Even during my hormonal and awkward years as a teenager, never have I had this strong of an urge to take someone to my bed, strip them of their clothes, and fuck them so hard, they pass out after only their first orgasm.

I had only come to realize how much I wanted him to be mine soon after I had walked him home and picking him up from work and driving us to Starbucks to grab some hot chocolate, for these past couple of weeks have been very frosty. We had only known each other maybe 2 or 3 years before and all we had done before that was fight, but that one night had changed my perspective on him for the rest of my life. We had only started to become civil and actually learned how to stay calm and comfortable around each other a month ago. I had accidentally let my soft side take over when I saw him shivering in his old and somewhat tattered coat when he was closing and locking the doors of the market. I honestly had not known that my slip-up would cause such feelings like these to form in that one night.

We had talked for maybe 2-3 hours, sipping hot coco, about our interests, recent stuff that's been happening in the company and the supermarket, and other things. The whole time, I couldn't stop myself from looking into those big blue eyes that seemed cheered up and warm, as if all of his emotions could be expressed by his eyes alone. His smile warmed my icy black heart, till the point where I couldn't think. He seemed confused as to why I didn't answer back to his question and started to wave his hand in front of my face.

"Mr. Uchiha, sir? Are you okay?" The beautiful blonde asked, concerned.

"H-huh? O-oh, right I'm sorry, I must've been thinking of something. By the way, I don't mind you calling me Sasuke. It's fine, I don't mind it." I actually smiled genuinely for the first time in years. He was just as surprised as I was but returned the smile.

"Oh, Mr. Uchi- Ah, I mean, Sasuke, I was asking if you maybe wanted to come home with me tonight and sleep over since the snow level outside seems to have risen. I didn't think that you would want to go outside and possibly catch a cold. My apartment is only around the corner from here, and I have some extra blankets that you can use." He had offered something like this so generously that I definitely couldn't reject it. For some reason, he was blushing and wouldn't look me in the eye. Only when I accepted his offer did he look at me and grin.

"Okay, then. U-um, we better get going before the snow starts to block all the sidewalks." He stood up and started gathering all his things. I started doing the same, but when I had gotten everything, I saw him walk over to the cashier, place a five dollar bill in the tips bucket and thank her for her services. She only blushed and nodded. As I grabbed his hand and started walking with him towards the door, I looked over my shoulder and glared at her. No way would I allow it. She only gasped and ran away to the back, another employee taking care of the customer that had just walked in.

I was pulled outside only to have a large burst of hair blow into my face, leaving me slightly shocked but annoyed and angry at myself for forgetting my scarf that morning.

"Come on, Sasuke. I'm really cold" I looked behind me and found him pushing against my back, trying to make me walk forward.

"Just go in front of me dobe, how am I supposed to know where your apartment is?" I smirked as he stood there, shocked.

"O-oh, right. I'm sorry. Let me go in front then, your arm is blocking me. And don't call me that, teme!"

I couldn't believe it. Did he seriously call me that? It's been a very long time since I've actually encountered someone with enough guts to stand up and say that straight to my face.

-Naruto (POV)-

After multiple attempts of pushing past his arm to lead the way to my apartment, I finally looked at him, ready to ask him what is deal was and why he won't move. He looked shocked for some reason, before bursting into laughter.

"W-what's so funny? Why're you laughing?" He was starting to scare me. He finally caught his breath after almost falling to the floor.

"I-it's just that no one has ever called me that before. It's either that or they just didn't have the guts to. Wow, you really caught me off guard." He was out of breath by the time he finished his sentence.

"You're going crazy. I'm surprised no one has called you that before." He looked back at me and glared. I just grinned innocently before pushing past him and started walking towards my apartment. I heard him sigh before he started to follow me.

We soon arrived at my apartment, covered in snow. I was giggling because Sasuke was so distracted on the way here, he ran into a tree and had a huge pile of snow fall on him. Now, he's all soaked and has what seems to be a permanent glare stuck on his face. When we walked in, I instantly offered him some warm milk, to which he accepted.

"Nice place you have. I never thought I would ever stay in such a small property. How do you even live in this place? Don't the other people next door annoy you in any way?" Sasuke asked as he looked around, eyeing some of the family pictures I have hanging in the hallway.

"You don't have to stay here and can walk all the way to your house in the blizzard outside where not even your personal limo or jet or even a helicopter can find you unless it crashes in. And don't even think about that happening. I'd have to pay for the damage and I definitely can't afford it." I sighed as I put the mugs in the microwave to heat them up. "And the neighbors here are actually pretty nice. My best friend lives right next to me and it's pretty comfortable having so many friends around because if I ever need something, I could ask them. Wait a second. Do you even have friends?" I stopped the microwave and took out the mugs, taking two spoons and stirring the milk gently.

"Haha, very funny. I do have friends. I still don't see why you can't just live in the mansion? Itachi already offered since your family had been a friend of ours for such a long time, even though your family always rejected our generous offer to help with financial problems. Plus, he also offered to help with anything you need, and he hasn't ever gotten a call from you since you decided to live on your own after being in our care for 2 years after your parents died." Sasuke decided to make himself at home on the couch and gently took the mug from my hand.

"C-can we not talk about my parents? It still hurts, you know. I know you haven't dealt with such a situation like mine but you can still take other people's feelings and problems into consideration." I said as I sat next to him, taking the remote for the heater and turning the heater to high.

"If I took everyone's feelings and problems into consideration, I wouldn't be where I am today. If I actually cared, I would've donated more than half of my family's riches to the orphanages and charities already. Sure, a couple hundreds could be spent on those people but it wouldn't make a difference to how other people treat them." I stared at him, shocked that his already icy heart could possibly turn any colder. Before he can see my reaction, I turned back to look into my mug.

"So you don't care about the orphans or the children and families in need, huh?" I asked, my voice cold, calm, yet seething with anger.

"Of course not. They have their own lives and I don't see why I should get in their business if I don't want them in mine. Again, me helping them in anyway won't make any difference for any of-" "IT WILL MAKE A HUGE DIFFERENCE IF YOU ACTUALLY DID AS YOU SAID AND DONATE MORE THAN HALF OF THE WEALTH THAT YOU CARELESSLY SWIM IN WITHOUT A CARE! IT WOULD DEFINITELY MAKE A DIFFERENCE BECAUSE THAT COULD POSSIBLY CHANGE MORE THAN A MILLION STARVING AND LONELY CHILDREN'S LIVES! BUT OF COURSE, YOU BEING YOURSELF, CAN'T POSSIBLY SEE THAT BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S NOT POSSIBLE THAT YOU WILL EVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHAT THEY'RE DEALING WITH! YOU HAVE YOUR PARENTS AND BROTHER AND ALL THE FOOD AND RICHES AND UNNECESSARY THINGS YOU COULD EVER WANT!" I finally snapped. There was no way I was going to deal with his bullshit anymore. I never thought he could be this much of a jerk. What on earth was I thinking, actually trying to become a friend of his? To what, think exactly like him?!

(3rd Person's POV)

Sasuke seemed so shocked, he couldn't say anything. How was he supposed to respond to that? Who knew the little blonde with a heart as pure as an angel's could even talk that way? No, he couldn't let this bother him. The blonde will be his. He wouldn't let anything or anyone change that, not even the blonde himself. He was not letting that beautiful angel slip from his fingers. Never.

Naruto looked down to his feet. He couldn't even stand to look at Sasuke. Who knew someone so horrible even existed? His whole body was shaking.

"Get out." Sasuke could barely hear Naruto's whisper.

"Huh?" "I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE AND YOU CAN GET OUT AND FREEZE TO DEATH FOR ALL I CARE, JUST GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Naruto pointed straight to the door, only to be shocked when the other pushed him against the wall, blocking all of his ways to escape.


End file.
